Compressed air powered tools such as impact wrenches, grinders, and the like have become increasingly popular. These devices provide higher torques and are more economical than similar electrically powered devices. As a result, a well equipped shop may have several air powered tools and numerous sockets or other accessories used by the tools.
The storage of such tools presents a problem. The tools vary widely in shape and size. Hence, any storage system must accommodate a wide variety of sizes. Ideally, the storage system would present the various tools to the user in a convenient arrangement that would allow the user to select the tool and accessories needed for any given job. In addition, the storage system should be capable of being attached to conventional tool boxes or tool trays,--carts that are rolled from place to place in the work area.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved tool rack for housing air powered tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool rack that can accommodate a variety of air tools having widely differing shapes.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a tool rack which may also be used to store sockets and other accessories commonly utilized in conjunction with air powered tools.